


Nothing Good, I Promise

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Nothing Good [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Stiles pushed his hands under Theo's shirt to rake his nails down his abs, before smoothing his palm back up his washboard stomach, pushing up Theo's t-shirt until he was pulling it over his head. Then he was winding his hands into Theo's hair, turning his head so that his soft lips brushed the shell of his ear, and whispered to him, "I want you to know just how much I'm going to enjoy this."





	Nothing Good, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh blood. Like a lot of blood. You have been warned.

Trying to kick down the door to their cell hadn't worked a single time in all the time they'd been locked up, but that didn't stop Stiles from trying again. He couldn't help it; he didn't wear helplessness well. Being trapped here was too similar to the time he had been kidnapped by Gerard, and the memory of that alone was enough to make him furious at his captors for making him remember. 

"That's not going to work," Theo said for the umpteenth time since this had all begun, sitting on the other side of the cell, his back pressed to the wall. He was examining his nails with an air of nonchalance, legs stretched out in front of him, like he hadn't a care in the world. And oh yeah, that was about ninety-nine percent of the reason Stiles was chomping at the bit to get out of here. He was trapped with Theo _fucking_ Raeken, as if his situation wasn't bad enough.

"Shut up," Stiles said through gritted teeth, giving one last bodily shove to the door before slumping against it, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground, panting, his knees bent in front of him. After almost a minute of silence Theo finally looked up from where he was sitting across from Stiles, one eyebrow raised.

"Finally given up?" 

"Fuck off." No, he had not given up. He was just resting, catching his breath and allowing the pain throbbing all down his right side in pulsing waves to subside before he could try again. God knows he needed something to do, or else he was going to claw someone's eyes out. Probably Theo's. They'd grow back, right?

He was restless, with nothing to do to get rid of his pent-up energy. He was probably going to start screaming if he didn't get _something_ to do soon. He would take literally anything. Deck of cards, a ball to throw, a fucking piece of _chalk._ Well, that last one wouldn't be likely, because then he would be able to draw sigils, and that would lead to his escape.

Now, there was an interesting thought.

Stiles' eyes sparked with the realization of how to get them out of this, and he grinned.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked with a suspicious but interested smirk when Stiles turned dark, half-lidded eyes on him. He watched Stiles rise up onto his knees and crawl across the cell on hands and knees, calculated movements that were slow and languid in a way he never was. He moved like a cat, his lithe body shifting with each step, until he was crawling his way into Theo's lap to straddle his thighs, giving the chimera a knowing smirk as he tilted his head to the side in invitation. One that Theo couldn't resist, settling his hands on Stiles' hips to pull him closer, leaning in to drag his nose up his neck, scenting him. He smelled distinctly of wood smoke and the burnt sugar scent of mischief.

Stiles pushed his hands under Theo's shirt to rake his nails down his abs, before smoothing his palm back up his washboard stomach, pushing up Theo's t-shirt until he was pulling it over his head. Then he was winding his hands into Theo's hair, turning his head so that his soft lips brushed the shell of his ear, and whispered to him, "I want you to know just how much I'm going to enjoy this."

"What has gotten into you?" Theo asked with a laugh, his hand running up the back of Stiles' shirt, following the curve of his spine.

"Nothing good, I promise." Stiles bit his earlobe harshly, just this side of painful. "And soon, I'll be getting into you."

"I don't think so," Theo said, almost a growl against Stiles neck. The hand not up Stiles' shirt moved lower from his hip to squeeze his ass hard. Stiles grinned against his ear, pulling sharply on Theo's hair to wrench him away from where he was biting at Stiles' neck so that he could crash their lips together in a painful kiss that was all clashing teeth and tongue.

"This is definitely an improvement," Theo panted into his mouth, both of his hands trying to work their way into the back of Stiles' tight jeans. Ever since he had heard about Stiles, all that had happened to him, all that he had become, Theo had wanted him. And now he could finally have what he'd desired with an all-consuming hunger since he returned to Beacon Hills to see how beautiful and fierce Stiles had become.

Then Stiles was biting through his bottom lip and pain blossomed in his mouth, followed by the distinct tang of blood, before Stiles was sucking, drawing even more from the wound until his mouth was full with it. Theo watched with surprised wide eyes as Stiles pulled away, but didn't leave. Instead Stiles bent down to drag his tongue over his chest, painting Theo in his own blood. He grinned up at Theo, teeth red and gruesome looking, and came back up for another mouthful of blood. He had to bite through Theo's lip again, the wound already healed, and Theo could see how much Stiles reveled in causing him pain. It was petty, and Theo couldn't bring himself to mind, welcoming Stiles' mouth on his. Then when he looked down at Stiles, he saw that this wasn't out of pure sadism. No, Stiles was licking a pattern across his chest and abs, a sigil of some kind. And the way Stiles was straddling him, shielding Theo and what he was doing from anyone who may be looking, making it look like Stiles was just desperate to get off and using Theo to do it, told him that something important was going on here. It was disappointing to know Stiles wouldn't touch him like this otherwise, but he would take what he could get, for now. He would have Stiles coming back for more, he knew. Until then, he would let Stiles make him bleed with blunt human teeth as many times as it took for him to be satisfied.

After the fourth time, Theo lifted a hand to wind into Stiles hair, refusing to let him pull away when his mouth was full of blood. He held him in the copper-tanged kiss, sliding his tongue into Stiles mouth and he moaned at the taste. There was a line of gleaming crimson saliva connecting them when Theo pulled away, smirking. He broke it when he brushed his thumb over Stiles' bottom lip, bringing it to his mouth. He watched the way Stiles swallowed involuntarily when he licked the blood-saliva off his thumb, groaning because that was his blood on Stiles' tongue, in his mouth, sliding down his throat. That alone was enough to have his cock twitching in his jeans. Coupled with Stiles' heady scent of arousal, and the way he was grinding on his lap, it was a wonder he hadn't come already. Theo knew that when he thought of Stiles' from now on, it wouldn't always be his come he imagined the other swallowing.

Then Stiles was mumbling a bitten off "I hate you," and surging forward to kiss him again, hungrily, hands like claws in his hair and on the nape of his neck.

"Hate makes the sex better," Theo mumbled between kisses, licking into Stiles' mouth because he just couldn't get enough of the taste of him, coupled with his own blood. It was like some twisted claim on the other teen.

"We're not having sex, ever," Stiles panted when he pulled away to breathe, and his heart belied his words. Beating already erratic, fluttering in his chest, it still jumped several beats. Theo just hummed in response, like he was indulging Stiles by letting him believe that, and then Stiles was fumbling with his belt to get it unbuckled. He didn't bother pulling it off before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, and unceremoniously reaching in. His hips bucked up when Stiles' hand wrapped around his cock, pulling in deft strokes.

"Fuck," Theo gasped, tossing his head back against the wall with a dull sound. He watched Stiles with half-lidded eyes, unable to look away from his mouth. His perfectly bowed lips were stained red, blood smeared across his mouth and jaw, already drying.

Stiles bit his lip when he got his hand on what he'd felt beneath him for the last few minutes, holding back a moan at how thick Theo felt, hot and heavy in his hand. He would give anything to have that inside him, wrecking him, if it were anyone other than Theo. God, he was gagging for it even though it _was_ Theo. He wanted that cock in his mouth, knowing it would make his jaw ache and his voice hoarse. And if he ever got it where he really wanted it, he would surely feel it for days. But no, this was as much about power as it was getting them out of here. He would not give up that power now, when he was so close. _But maybe_ , a tiny voice--the shadows of his mind that he tries to ignore nowadays--whispered, _maybe after this_.

"Why don't you wrap your pretty lips around my cock," Theo offered with that infuriating, cocky smirk. "You'll get what you need faster that way." He licked his teeth, hands settling back on Stiles' hips and pulling him closer until he could grind his erection against Stiles' clothed one. Stiles' could pretend this was for a ritual all he wanted, but Theo could feel his arousal plain as day, even if he couldn't smell it. "We'll both come away satisfied."

"Shut up or I'll bite your tongue off," Stiles snarked, and Theo moaned, thrusting into his clever fingers. He almost wished Stiles would, wanting to see Stiles' mouth full of blood as much as come. But Stiles licked his lips as if he was thinking about swallowing Theo down, only his pride holding him back, and used his free hand to take his cock out. He stroked himself in time with Theo, groaning and leaning his head back, eyes falling closed in pleasure.

Theo batted Stiles' hand away from his cock so that he could stroke them together, relishing in the way Stiles quietly whimpered. He wouldn't be able to hear it, if not for his enhanced senses, and it drove him wild.

"Tell me you don't want more than this," Theo said, his voice hoarse, his lips pressed to Stiles' ear. He ran his hand up Stiles back again, under his shirt, nails scraping over fragile skin. His palm came to rest between his shoulder blades, keeping Stiles pressed close to him.  "That you don't want me to pin you down and fuck you until you scream my name."

"Theo," Stiles gasped, hands scrabbling at his shoulders, as if that was the only thing keeping him together.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're desperate, gagging for it. Why are you denying yourself, Stiles? I could give you all you want and â€“ _ah fuck -_ and more, if you let me." He panted, breath ghosting hotly over Stiles' ear in a way that had him shivering and gasping. "I could fuck you so good you forgot you own name, and have you begging for more still. I know you want it, I can feel it."

"Theo, Theo, I'm - _please-"_

"So polite," he said with a huffed laugh, biting at Stiles' earlobe. " _Now_ , anyway. What happened to all that arrogance and false bravado from a few minutes ago?" He stroked them faster, grip tight enough to drag, and then Stiles was spilling over his hand, coming with a cry that was almost his name. Theo smirked, biting sharply into Stiles' shoulder when he came soon after, groaned as come pulsed over his hand and Stiles' belly. He held the shaking teen to him, stroking his back through the aftershocks.

"Fuck," Stiles said, gasping for breath, his eyes were clouded with pleasure, dazed. When Theo brought his sticky hand up to push two fingers past Stiles' lips he didn't protest, sucking lightly. But the taste of their mixed come must have broken his haze, because he was suddenly snatching Theo's hand away by the wrist and gathering as much of the come up on his hands as he could with a hissed "don't waste that."

Stiles kissed Theo again, and he knew it was because he needed more blood; after all, he had made Stiles swallow the last mouthful, before he had finished his strange ritual. This time though Stiles bit his tongue after coaxing it into his mouth, the cheeky brat. But rather than lick Theo to paint him work the blood as he had before, he spit it into his hand to mix with the come. Theo watched with one eyebrow raised, tucking them back in their pants carefully. Stiles met his questioning look and smiled sweetly, and that alone was enough to fill him with dread.

Because Stiles was a mischievous creature, with nothing innocent about him.

Then without warning he plunged his hand into Theo's chest, right below his sternum and in between his ribs. Theo opened his mouth to scream, but the only noise he could make was a strangled, wet gasp. He watched in shock as Stiles just kept pushing, his wrist disappearing into Theo, and all he could think was _that should not be possible_.

"I'm going to hurt you for this," Theo swore, claws digging mercilessly into Stiles' bony hips. He was writhing under Stiles' relentless push. Stiles of course ignored him, shifting as if feeling around.

"Aha, there it is," he mumbled. He scowled in concentration, and finally pulled his hand out after about a minute. Theo gasped when he did, pawing at his chest. Miraculously, it didn't look as if anything had happened to him, skin perfectly smooth, if stained with dried blood and saliva.

"What - What was that? What did you do?"

"Blood magic," Stiles said, smug. "And I saved us."

"You're going to make that up to me," Theo said in a tone that brooked no argument, because there were still shocks of pain shooting through him like a live wire.

"I'm sure I will," Stiles said, grinning. "Just remember: you're the one that came for void Stiles."

Theo was already pushing Stiles off of him, shoving him into the floor and pushing between his legs, pinning his wrists. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," Stiles said, all but purring the words as his mouth curled into a crooked grin. Then he was cut off, Theo capturing his lips in a kiss, licking into his mouth to chase the taste of blood and Stiles and him, more intoxicating than their mingled scent on his skin. Coupled together, it was something he could get drunk off of, and he didn't intend to sober up any time soon. By the looks of it, neither did Stiles, winding his long legs around Theo' waist to hold him close.

***

"What is that?" Scott asked, blinking owlishly at the mirror. There was some kind of symbol sloppily drawn on it in what looked like dried blood. In the center was a handprint.

"A sigil," Lydia said, head tilted to the side. "For a location ritual, I believe."

"It's made out of blood and..."

"Semen," Lydia helpfully supplied.

"It smells like Theo," Scott said, frowning. Then his expression took on something more akin to juvenile disgust at finding one's friend jerking off on accident. "And _Stiles?"_

"Interesting. The spell I believe he used only required the blood and semen from one participant." Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder, positively smirking. "Perhaps he included his own just to be certain we would find him and Theo?"

"Uh, yeah..." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I jus came across this ship last night and I must say, I think I'm in love. I immediately wrote this and if anyone is interested, I could write a sequel after they get rescued by Lydia and co. and have to deal with the after effects of what's been sparked between them.


End file.
